Nemesis
NemesisCbot's Twitter is an antagonist in . He is the original mind of Julian Chase trapped in a Holon that was captured and modified by the Union. He holds a grudge against the Polity for failing to save him and replacing his previous life with a copy of his mind made through gen:LOCK. He appears to challenge the gen:LOCK team on multiple occasions and lead Union forces. Like Chase, he is voiced by Michael B. Jordan. Appearance Nemesis is a humanoid mech of a primarily black color scheme with dark red highlights, matching the general color scheme for the rest of the Union. He is taller than the Holons developed by the Experimental Science Unit, standing at least a full head and torso taller than the standard model, and it is also noticeably slimmer. It has large, triangular shoulder pads, the left one bearing the Union's symbol and a single eye that glows red. Most noticeable are its four arms, each ending in clawed fingertips. Nemesis can fold the rear pair of arms behind its back, and is capable of running in a quadrupedal manner using its legs and front pair of arms as well as climb walls. Personality The years spent trapped inside a Holon have severely damaged Nemesis' mental stability. He displays extremely erratic, almost animalistic behavior and moves in an unnatural, unpredictable manner, often appearing slouched over and limp when first appearing before suddenly becoming bestial and aggressive. On occasion he will randomly say certain phrases and make contradictory statements, saying "hello" immediately followed by "goodbye". Nemesis has an obsessive desire to kill his "copy", however he appears to have a stronger primal, pathological desire to return to his human body or "get out" as he calls it, as he proceeds to disengage from combat with Chase and rush at his original body in its tank upon seeing Kazu Iida and Caliban attempt to evacuate with it from the Anvil. Nemesis also has a somewhat deranged and sadistic sense of humor, as he taunted both Docter Weller and Colonel Marin upon invading the Anvil, laughing before answering the colonel's request to identify himself as "Who would you like it to be?". Nemesis believes that the Polity has forfeited their chance to save him and refuses Doctor Weller's offer to help him, but he holds conviction that the Union is capable of fixing him. Even so, Nemesis had no qualms attempting to rip the cyber brain out of Cameron MacCloud's Holon to capture it for the Union, which could make her suffer a similar fate. However, despite his crippled sanity, Nemesis still retains a substantial degree of his higher cognitive functioning, and is capable of philosophizing, pondering if a man can still call himself human if he cannot cry, sleep or dream, revealing himself to have likely undergone a complete existential crisis. This self-doubt may be, in part at least, the driving force behind his desire to return to his body, for he is unable to even call himself a human being whilst trapped in a Holon. Due to having been trapped within the cyber-brain, it is possible that Nemesis' mind and personality have been artificially altered, with pieces of it possibly having been deleted, as is capable within the mindscape of the cyber-brain. This artificial manipulation of Nemesis' psyche may be a factor in why what used to be Julian Chase became the terrifying monster he is today. Abilities Combat Compared to the gen:LOCK team, Nemesis is on a whole other level. He effortlessly dispatches and nearly takes the cyber brain of Cammie's Holon, and he is also initially capable of taking on Chase, Yasamin Madrani and Kazu - all seasoned military veterans - at the same time and still dominate much of the fight. After the gen:LOCK team rips out two of his limbs in Atlanta, his capability against multiple fighters noticeably diminishes. Nanotech Nemesis is capable of releasing Nanotech from his back and can use it to form a dome or barrier that blocks vision and communication. However, it does not act as a true physical barrier, so something like a Holon can walk straight through. Trivia *The story of Nemesis and Chase relates to the Ship of Theseus, an ancient thought experiment concerning the metaphysics of identity. In the experiment, the famous ship sailed by the hero Theseus has been kept in a harbor as a museum piece. As the years go by, some of the wooden parts begin to rot and are replaced by new ones. After a century or so, all of the parts have been replaced. The experiment asks if the "restored" ship is still the same object as the original. **Further, the experiment supposes that each of the removed pieces were stored in a warehouse, and after the century, technology develops to cure their rotting and enable them to be put back together to make another ship. It asks if this "reconstructed" ship is the original ship, and if so, it asks if the restored ship in the harbor is also still the original ship. *The word "nemesis" is a noun used to describe someone as "the inescapable agent of someone's or something's downfall." It is also commonly used as a synonym for "arch-enemy". However, "Nemesis" could also relate to the ancient Greek goddess of the same name, who enacts retribution against those who succumb to hubris. Her name is derived from the Greek word "Νέμεσις" meaning "to give what is due." References Category:Antagonists Category:Technology Category:Union